


Love under the Christmas tree

by Bayerngirl19



Series: Christmas Requests [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Costumes, M/M, Making Love, Marco is a sexy elf, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wants to look sexy for Mats, so he wears a sexy elf costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love under the Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Hummeus】【待授权翻译】圣诞树下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951944) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)



> Still in hospital.... 
> 
> I haven't written this pairing since the world cup! They are still one of my favorite parings to write about. This is another Christmas request, written from my mobile. As always mistakes will be corrected, when I finally get out of here. 
> 
> The request is: Can we have a Marco and Mats one where Marco wear a sexy elfie costume for Christmas to seduce Mats and they make love next to the Christmas tree?
> 
> If anyone has any Christmas requests, please leave a comment or leave on in my ask box on Tumblr: wwww.tumblr.com/Sexualfootballblog Any M/M pairings are welcome. ^_^

"Honey, i'm home." Mats chuckles, as he walks through the front door, tossing his keys on to the table, and only then does he go and find Marco. Mats' jaw drops open, as soon as he walks into the living room.

Marco is spread out on the fur rug, in the living room. The lights are off, and a few small candles and the lights from the Christmas tree are lighting up Marco's body. Marco is wearing a red and green elf boxer shorts, not doing much to hide his hard manhood, his abs are fully on show, and making Mats' mouth water, and all of this accompanied by a little elf hat.

"Do you like what you see?" Marco asks, leaning back so his body is resting on his elbows, his legs spread wide. "It's all for you Mats, to touch how you please." Marco runs his finger tips down his abs, and down for the tube of lube under the Christmas tree. "Do you want me Mats?"

Mats is still in shock, he's quite sure he's never seen Marco this sexy in his life. Marco is usually laid back, and lets Mats do all the work, but this, he never expected this. Mats is disturbed from his thoughts, when he hears Marco clearing his throat. "Well?"

"Are you crazy, Marco? Of course I want you."  Mats reaches forward, and takes the tube of lube from Marco's hand, but tosses it on the floor besides the younger one's body. He wants to touch, and feel first.

Mats decides to rid himself of his own clothing first.  He shrugs off his jacket, and lets it drop onto the floor, his adidas shirt soon following, then eventually his jeans are joining the small pile of clothing. Mats keeps his boxer shorts on for now.

"You're beautiful Marco." Mats whispers, his hot breath tickling Marco's lips, and eventually he's closing the gap, and kissing Marco. The kiss is slow, their lips working together. There is so much love in the kiss, it makes Marco want to cry, he's never been this happy.

Mats breaks the kiss, and hovers over Marco's body. He doesn't straddle the younger one, as much as he wants to, Marco is lean, and vulnerable, and Mats is scared he might break him, Marco should be protected at all costs.

Marco lets a small moan escape from his lips, as Mats starts to kiss along his collar bones, but he doesn't hesitate for long, and kisses his way down to Marco's chest, paying extra attention to his nipples, placing an extra hard kiss on either of them, but eventually breaks away, and kisses his wan down Marco's stomach, getting closer to the waist band of his elf boxer shorts.

"These look so good on you." Mats glances up, a cheeky smirk on his face, and then he's inching the red, and green fabric down Marco's legs, revealing an inch of skin at a time, until Marco's manhood is freed, and slaps against his stomach, followed by a moan from its owner.  

Mats takes Marco's dick into his hand, and presses a kiss against the head. "Everything about you is perfect." Marco sucks in a deep breath, and Mats is taking him into his mouth. Mats never gives head, the gesture makes Marco's heart beat out of his chest.

Marco runs his fingers through Mats' silky curls, enjoying the way they feel under his fingers, while the defender suckles against the head of his cock, goose bumps break out of Marco's skin, as Mats takes him further inside, swallowing as much of Marco as he can, before he starts bobbing his head up and down the needy shaft.

Mats reaches over for the tube of lube, still besides Marco's body, and flips open the cap, while still bobbing his head up and down Marco's shaft, which is covered with spit and saliva. Mats pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and presses them against Marco's needy entrance. Mats suckles on Marco's head, wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible, as he pushes the first finger inside. Marco moans in pure pleasure, he doesn't know if he wants to grind down onto the talented fingers, or buck up into Mats' mouth, either way, Marco's quite sure he's never felt this good. Mats startsto move his mouth up and down Marco's length for a second time, while he pushes a second finger inside, to join the first. Mats twists and turns his digits, wanting Marco to be open and ready for his cock. Mats soon makes his way up to four digits and rewards Marco with a quick rub over his prostate before letting  his fingers slip out.

"You ready for me?" Mats asks, as he pulls his mouth off Marco's cock, a small line of pre cum drips down Mats' face. Marco doesn't say anything, just watches as Mats eases his own boxer shorts down, freeing his massive cock.

"Uhmm yeah." Marco eventually says, after tearing his eyes away from Mats' cock, the defender is so big, and Marco can't wait to feel Mats inside of him. Mats reaches over for a condom, but Marco slaps his hand away. "I want to feel you Mats."

Mats nods his head, and kneels on the fur rug, wrapping Marco's strong thighs around his waist, head of his cock bumping against Marco's needy core. Mats brushes his fingers over Marco's hip bones, and leans in for another, quick kiss. "I love you."

Marco groans, and runs his fingers up and down Mats' back, as the defender eases inside of him. The feeling of Mats filling him up, puts Marco on cloud nine, only Mats can make him feel this way. The defender pushes in, an inch at a time, until he's buried to the hilt inside of Marco.

Mats stalls for a moment, just to take in the beauty of Marco. His head is thrown back in pure pleasure, the hat has slipped up his head, ginger strands of hair are poking out underneath. Marco face is light up by the Christmas tree, his face only holding on expression, the one of love.

"Beautiful, I want you like this forever." Mats whispers, and finally starts to move, his thrusts are long, and deep, filling Marco up with his love. Marco moans with every thrust into his body, he loves this, and never wants it to end.

Mats moves harder and deep with every move, but not hard enough to hurt the younger one. The sex is usually hard, and rough but this is different, Mats is showing Marco how much he loves him, and eventually Mats' cock bumps against his prostate.

"Ahh." Marco moans, his head pressing back against the rug, his hat falling off completely.  Mats drives into Marco, hitting his prostate with every thrust, the defender reaches down, and wraps his fingers around Marco's cock, stroking him to the same pace as his thrusts.

Mats slams their mouths together, as they come at the same time. Marco spurts his load over Mats' hand, while the defender spills his seed inside of the younger one, painting his inner walls milky white.

Marco groans, feeling empty as Mats pulls out of him, and settles down on the fur rug, next to his love. "Merry Christmas Marco."

"Merry Christmas Mats." Marco mumbles and rests his sweaty head, against Mats' chest. "I hope you enjoyed your present."  


End file.
